bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edd
Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is physically the weakest but the most intelligent member of the Eds. Appearance Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasions), purple tail, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. Edd has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin, and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His tongue is a mint-green color. Edd's eye color to be a light green in the first instance and a very light gold color in the second instance. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, suggesting he has somewhat of a superiority complex. Alter Egos * 88 Fingers Eddward * Walter Sobchak * The Masked Mumbler * One of The Cents * Buzzy Double Bee * Mr. Calculator Pants Quotes Summer rains, you can never predict them. Well, well, well, it seems one can't attend to their functions without being replaced by SOME RAGTAG HAND PUPPET! Eddy, stop! Trees have feelings! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! My fault? Funny isn't it how it's always my fault when yet another of your amazing scams goes awry. I CAN'T BREATHE! Eddy, need I remind you of Sarah's instability and lack of rational thought? Messy messy messy... A pebble?! Ed's bad mood was all because he had a pebble in his shoe?! I can't bear to look, has Rolf-IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO THE HOUSE!? This has been quite a day. Was that a giant clam? And I'm Theodor Geisel. Good Lord. Telephones aren't CURSED, Eddy! THEY'RE PLASTIC! Calm down, Double D. Think ocean waves, sea mammals, arias... Kids' Justified Pummel Disorder – symptoms include bruising of the eye, followed by a sore rear end, and the rapid release of hot air from an inflated ego. My hat! Oh sure! Why not?! Why would I need a hat when school is now totally out of the question?! Well, I can see atrocious penmanship runs in the family. LISTEN TO ME! Time's a-wastin! I've always wanted to say that. I'm surrounded by idiots. In case of movie break glass?! Courage. Courage, Eddward! Haven't we poked and prodded fate enough for on day, Eddy? I'm frightened. Let's just follow Eddy, Ed. Trivia * Edd's full name is Eddward. Category:Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Smart Guppies Category:Males Category:Black-Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Guppies Category:Meet The Electronicles Characters